marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Village
Demon Village is one of the Capcom stages in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. The stage is based almost entirely on the first area of the first stage (known as the "Haunted Graveyard") from Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts, but it also features other elements cobbled from all other initial stages in the Ghosts 'n Goblins series. The stage takes place in a raft in front of a graveyard set within a dark forest, with the character fighting on top of a raft drifting on a river made of blood (borrowed from the 1st stage on Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins), with the stage slowly scrolling as the battle unfolds, making it the largest stage in the series horizontally. The sky is tinted purple and has a whirlwind effect with a large, evil visage on its center (a visual borrowed from the intro of Ultimate). The stage starts in front of a rocky entrance near a living tree, with several tombs and coffins spread on the ground. The earth is uneven in several parts and Zombies can be seen rising from the ground, walking around and going back underground. A high ground follows with a sitting Red Arremer (Firebrand's species), which quickly crumbles down to reveal an old barred structure with a Skull Flower inside. As it crumbles, the Red Arremer takes flight and remains airborne. The next area is a flat area featuring a number of guillotines (from the 1st stage of Ghouls 'n Ghosts) and several Wraiths (from Ultimate GnG) flying around. The ground goes up into the next area, featuring a wooden bridge over the river and several hanged corpses on t-shaped crosses (both elements taken from Ghouls 'n Ghosts). Several plant-like Green Monsters can be seen wobbling around in this aera. The next area is a higher cliff which soon crumbles away as well, revealing an area filled with Tower Demons spewing forth skulls constantly, leaving large piles of them scattered on the ground next to some more coffins. Two Red Arremers can be seen flying around as well. The raft finally stops in the next area, a small patch of grass with a number of tombstones and rock walls next to a doorway. Series' recurring boss Astaroth stands in this area, moving around and periodically shooting out flames from his belly mouth. Far in the background is possible to see a broken ship, part of the area from the second stage of Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts known as the "Graveyard of Ships". Astaroth's castle can also be spotted even further back in the background. There are also several treasures chests from the series visible at several points, and some of them open to reveal an Arthur armor setup, an item used in the series to suit Arthur up when touched. Due to limitations, the raft doesn't move in the PlayStation Vita version, starting in the end of the area and with Astaroth barely moving. Demon Village Redux Demon Village Redux is the stage's alternate version introduced in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. The stage is the same with minor differences: it is entirely rendered in black and white (likely as a nod to the first Gargoyle's Quest for the Game Boy), it is now under a heavy storm and Astaroth is missing from the stage's end area. Gallery Sentinel force.jpg| DemonVillageC.png| DemonVillageD.png| DemonVillageE.png| DemonVillageF.png| Mvc3 zero huuenzan.png| UmvC3 Vergil Summon Swords.jpg| DemonVillageH.png| DemonVillageI.png| DemonVillageJ.png| 830px-Mvsc3-s73.jpg Category:Stages in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds